ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
The History of Kuzoh (fanon)
The History of Kuzoh is an RP/fan-fiction written by Supreme Kuzon, about the life of Kuzoh, my RP character's (Kuzon) grandfather, and his life story about how he lived on Planet Plant with the Tuffles and Saiyans and his life. For some supposed Saiyan history, check out this website: http://www.freewebs.com/aboutsaiyans/saiyanhistory.htm ---- 'CHAPTER 1' Age 676 Crying is heard inside of a small dome hut in the warm deselent deserts of Planet Plant. A large saiyan man puts a fur blanket around the infant of whom is crying and gives the baby some energy. "My son, as to your birth, you mark the next generation of the ancient Kuz family of the Planet Saiyan." said Kuzumos, the boy's father. "Tis not be without power, be without wisdom." Kuzumos and his female partner carried the boy outside to show him to some of the other saiyans in the village. The other saiyans were more violent and blood thirsty, but the Kuz family was but the opposite, and was known as that for many years ahold. "His power sense is strong." said one of the saiyans looking at the baby. "I can just feel that he will grow up to be, once again, another strong one, just like his father." The sun beat down on the village, like most villages of the planet, in the outskirts of the Tuffle cities of which lined the vast oceans. Huts of Saiyans lined the cliffs and the cliff-sides, the mountains, the valleys, full of the saiyan people, forced back to their barbaric states, after their home planet (Planet Saiyan) was destroyed almost a thousand years prior. Lack of food was not a problem though, as many wild deranged animals filled the countryside with plentiful bounty. Kuzumos took his baby boy into the hut to wash him and to begin training his tail. "So, is this going to be our only child? When are we going to rid of him?" asked the boy's saiyan mother. "Don't speak like that. We must train this boy in the arts of the Kuz. If you fare not the time, then leave my, our, presence at once." says Kuzumos and a forceful voice. "I will keep to myself then. I am going to go out and train out in the desert with the other saiyans. They have been pissing me off lately with their big cocky attitudes. Be back later." says the mother as she flies out of the hut, into vast nowhere. The baby's hair is brown and spiky. His tail wiggles to the sound of saiyans training behind the hut. He is going to be a powerful warrior one day, a possible legend of the Saiyan kind, forever and more. "Kuzoh! I name him. Kuzoh!" chants Kuzumos into the air. 'CHAPTER 2' Age 690 A young saiyan boy walks carrying a large animal along a river to his home village. He can see skyscrapers in the distance, knowing he is close to home. "Well well, Kuzoh. What do you got to eat for us this time?" says another saiyan boy. "Leave me alone, Leek. This food is for me and my father." says Kuzoh in reply. "Want to fight for it then? It is quite a long way back to the valley..it would suck to have to track all the way back, because, you haven't been taught flying skills yet." says Leek. "Fight? I don't want to fight. I just want to go home.." says Kuzoh. The bully steals the meat, and kicks Kuzoh aside. His friends laugh. "You are weak. Just like the rest of your family. Heh. Thanks for the meat, boy." Kuzoh puts his foot down. "I want to meat back, Leek.." "And what exactly are you going to do about it?" asks the bully. Kuzoh flies up the him and kicks him in the face and grabs the meat. Leek retaliates and chokeslams Kuzoh in the neck. He then sends Kuzoh to the ground with a ki blast. "Don't mess with me.." says Leek. Leek flies down and kicks Kuzoh in the gut. Kuzoh dodges and slams Leek in the face with the piece of meat, and blasts him into a nearby rock. Kuzoh quickly flees home. "You'll be back, Kuz-boy. You will be back, and when you are, I will get you." says Leek getting up and dusting himself off, with a good laugh. Kuzoh runs into his hut and lays the meat on the fire. "Good job, son. You are getting better." says an older Kuzumos sitting on a rock. Kuzoh and his father tear into the meat like animals while it cooks on the roasting fire. "There don't seem to be many left, father. It is as if they are going extinct from the almost-thousand years we have been hunting them. Good thing tuffles don't eat meat." says Kuzoh while eating. "Indeed. There are many more species though. I will have to teach you how to hunt soon, you are coming of age where you must learn your power and fighting skills. Only then can you show those under you, who is the real boss." says Kuzumos in reply. As night falls, all the saiyans return from their training in the desert to their villages to sleep and rest. They all bring home meat and more for their families and selves. "One day I will be one of them warriors." says Kuzoh, looking out the window of his hut. "Go to bed, Kuzoh. A long day of training awaits us tomorrow, and you must be ready." ~ ~ ~ ~ "The tuffles shall be taken down! We will take them!" yells a group of Saiyan rebels outside chanting. "They shall be beaten! And we shall rise!" "Tuffles are weak themselves, but their technology makes them too strong to go in on foot. We have tried countless times and failed and we won't again! We must wait for the perfect time." says Kuzumos, with a giant axe and a bear shawl over his head. "Kuzoh, I am leading my pack of Saiyans out into the forest for the hunt. There is a drought. I think you should go with me, it is time for you to begin becoming a real Saiyan. There are rabid ones out there so we must be careful. I have done this before, you haven't. I was trained by my father, Kuzon, many years ago before his death. It must be the same for you. Come on." says Kuzumos to his son, sitting on a rock. "Okay." says Kuzoh. ---- "Remember the Saiyan Code! 1 = A warrior is in no way to bring shame to their family or self as it reflects upon not only themselves but those whom they are related to. 2 = A warrior is in no way to run from, nor look away from an ensuing battle unless one's own life is threatened and is about to be dealt, in this manner, it should be promised for a rematch and a definate call for end would have to be made until that time. 3 = Backstabbing is not to be practiced. If as a warrior you are going to kill a person, tell them flat out you are and then uphold your word, it is the one thing that binds you stronger than any physical bindings. 4 = When engaging in battle three things must be present. The opponent must be at full strength, they must not have their back turned at the moment of the kill, and they must be of equal or greater in strength. 5 = A Saiyan must always tell the truth to those that ask a question, unless they be of an enemy race upon which they may withhold information from the person. 6 = A vow is the strongest promise a warrior makes. If you vow to repay a debt, give a marriage vow, you are to uphold that vow to the best of your ability even unto death. If you can't uphold it, don't make it. 7 = When asked to do something as a final request, and if it brings the warrior no shame, they should carry out that wish to the best of their ability. A deathbed vow is the greatest vow you can ever give as it binds you to that until your own demise. 8 = When making a challenge, it is the same as making a vow, you should make sure that you carry out the challenge. However if your challenge is declined by the challenged, then it is to be backed off of and not attempted until the next meeting. If you are the one being challenged then it falls back to whether it would be honorable or not. It must include all three requirements before you can accept it. Should you accept it, you are to only take on the challenger and not include any others to it." yells Kuzumos. ---- The saiyans run down the trail, covered in body armor with weapons and clenched fists. Kuzoh ran into the woods and stayed silent. He used his tail to get through the weeds in his way. The other saiyans marched in like wolves and stalked their prey which also stalked in the woods. "Stay steady and quiet." says one of the saiyans. Out of no where, a Saiyan rams Kuzumos in the gut and punches him into a tree. Kuzumos tears the tree out of the ground and throws it at a group of angry rabid Saiyans protecting their food. Some of them run off, while some blow Ki blasts at the group, and attack. "Ready yourselves!" yells Kuzumos from the outwatch. Kuzumos grabs an oncoming saiyan, flips him over him and body slams him in the ground. He flips him into a tree and rams his knee in another saiyans gut. He punches him rapidly and blows him off the cliff. Kuzoh stays hidden behind a tree, almost scared. A saiyan sneaks up on him, and punches Kuzoh in the face, sending him into a rock, busting it in pieces. "Comon little boy, scared?" says the rabid saiyan. The saiyan flies to Kuzoh and kickslams him into a wall. Kuzoh gets up, and fires a powerful blast in the saiyan's face. The saiyan dodges most of it, and body slams Kuzoh. He picks up Kuzoh, punches him hard and throws him on the ground and pulls out his knife. He holds the knife to Kuzoh's neck. "Get ready to die, heheh." says the saiyan about to slice Kuzoh's neck. The saiyan man is all of a sudden thrown down by Kuzumos. Kuzumos punches him, kicks him in the gut and throws him into a wall. He fires a super powerful ki blast at him, destroying the area, and the saiyan. "Get up Kuzoh. You must fight!" yells Kuzumos, running back into the battle. Kuzoh gets up, barely damaged, and runs into the woods. His mind is filled with images of the saiyans tearing each other apart, and that he is apart of that conquest. He runs bravely into the battle, and rams a Saiyan in the gut, throwing him into a tree. "Hey! You are hitting members of your own group!" says another saiyan part of the good group. He kicks Kuzoh in the gut and runs away. Kuzoh, confused, forgets about it. He powers up and rams into one of the attacking saiyans. He fires a punch at one, sending him flipping back and does a ram into Kuzoh's face. He kicks Kuzoh rapidly, and slams him down. Kuzoh gets angry, and blows the saiyan to peices with a single blast. Kuzoh emerges into the battle, and begins the real fight. ~ ~ ~ ~ The saiyans enjoy their meat. They carry home on their backs, loads of meat and animal carcasses as the sun fades. "You did a good job, son. You really showed me what a true Saiyan is." says Kuzumos to a tired Kuzoh. "I tried, father. I tried.." says Kuzoh in reply. 'CHAPTER 3' Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fanon Category:Pages added by Kuzey457 Category:Role-Play Category:Role-Play Fanon